


Flash the Fastest Monster Slayer

by SokkaTheMan, THebestoftherest



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Teen Titans (Animated Series), The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeon Crawler, Alternate Universe - Harem, F/M, Harems, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/pseuds/SokkaTheMan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/THebestoftherest/pseuds/THebestoftherest
Summary: In a world that Vandal Savage uses the Philospher's stone to make monsters to terrorize its' inhabitants.  People train hard to raise up and slay the monsters.  These people are called Monster Slayers.  And Wally West at 19 years old is the best of the rest, also the fastest monster slayer.  Well, he is tied with Jesse Quick in that department.  But, he really like to remind people of that.  He's also surrounded by a bunch of hot babes that like to play with him.





	

The grass was knee tall in the fields of Galan. Lion sized Centipedes and bear sized Beetles crawled through the grass. The local swine herders were trying to protect their herds by paying people known as monster slayers. A monster was a creature that was infested by the monster virus. A little pathogen that lived in water primarily and when absorbed by plants or drank by animals would have a one in ten chance of infecting them. Once infected it'd grow magical properties or mutate into more powerful versions of itself. The monster virus was made by a alchemist who used the philosopher's stone to bring it into existence. This mystically enhanced virus spread to make monsters. All in his goal to give a drive for man kind to evolve. His name, Vandal Savage.

Of course, the benefit that these monsters were made through alchemy did make it that everytime you killed one. It would bulge and burst into magical energy that resettled into a smoke. From the would always be a nugget of gold, copper or silver plus a crystal. Of course, status vials or potions would also be left behind from the smoke to recharge your natural energies, adrenaline, electrolytes, proteins and mana or other naturally needed properties the human body losses and requires replenishment. These things could be sold for money. Sometimes that smoke would also leave behind materials like green wool or Adam's Silver. Materials used to make incredible weapons and armor. Or sometimes and even more rare they would release a Philosopher's Item. Like a sword that created water with each swing. These items were heavily valued by all. Thus, Monsters Slayers were born as an occupation. 

Zatanna was interrupted from her speech to the party's new archer Artemis by the annoying Wally West. More famously called the Flash. Zipping between the two babes Wally dressed in a yellow vest with two red lightning bolt shoulders and red greaves slid into a turn around. A lion sized Centipede came out from the ground which he had just ran over. Wally moved his right hand up and vibrated it making small sparks of electricity, "Stunning Bolt Flash!"

Three of the sparks connected by a stream of orange electricity making a flash of light. The hand sent a small electrical zap at the Centipede. Stunned the Centipede was bombarded by three arrows. The monster crashed just as Wally pulled out with his left hand a medium length javelin. Wally looked at the blonde archer who seemed very smug with her first slay. Wally walked up to the monster as it burst into smoke, "Good job, newbie."

"Better than what you could have done pretty boy." she said, when they first meet she made a joke that Wally was the team man-whore, Wally didn't take that well and the two had a rivalry ever since.

Zatanna and Megan knew it was true that he was the team pretty boy but felt like it shouldn't be said, "Come on behave you two don't reach your quota your have to talk with Miss Prince." 

Zatanna walked up to the smoke that blew out of the way from the slay. She saw a few vials of different color liquids. All colors of the rainbow and just sort of listened trying to drown out the details of Wally and Artemis bickering. Sure, they had a rivalry as of the last three hours. But, she knew that the blonde wanted what the red head had in his pants. Pretty much all the girls wanted it, but only Dianna Prince her boss the only possessive one to show it. Sure, if someone new tried their hand on Wally she'd use her magic to make them back up. And Megan would save Wally in an instant from any monster. But, being forward wasn't exactly the girls strong suits.

Shouting was heard from a short distance of another monster slaying. Probably their other team mates. Zatanna knew Magenta was on the other team. Team Babe was the secondary team while Team Assets was this team. Megan or Miss Martian named after her unique appearance being the half breed of a White Martian (monster race) and human. Zatanna the trickiest sorceress this side of the continent. And Wally West the Flash, fastest Monster Slayer named after his tireless training in agility plus chugging all those agility potions does eventually begin to become a permanent feature.

Wally being one to go after Frankie one of his main girls dashed faster than the new girl Artemis. Who was on her first day. Wally wasn't per-say superhuman in speed. He had an agility of 260 out of four hundred running at forty miles per hour on average. But, he did leave most of the girls in the dust. Zatanna gathered up the rest of the loot and chased after them. 

Wally arrived on the battle scene first. Two members of Team Babe were on one of their knees each trying to catch their breath. Jesse Quick was the speedier babe that ran almost as fast as Wally. She too fired off an electric stun spell at a bear sized Acid Beetle that spit its' red acid, "Stunning Bolt Flash!"

The blast froze the acid in the air allowing Wally to run in and give several jabs to the beetle. Making it go up into the air as he reached for his belt to pull out one of his telescopic javelins. Throwing the javelin he wounded the monster as it landed again. Now it was badly damaged and still wanted to slay the monster slayers.

Frankie got up off her knee and lent a hand to her other team mate.

Zatanna walked up to the smoke that blew out of the way from the slay. She saw a few vials of different color liquids. All colors of the rainbow and just sort of listened trying to drown out the details of Wally and Artemis bickering. Sure, they had a rivalry as of the last three hours. But, she knew that the blonde wanted what the red head had in his pants. Pretty much all the girls wanted it, but only Dianna Prince her boss the only possessive one to show it. Sure, if someone new tried their hand on Wally she'd use her magic to make them back up. And Megan would save Wally in an instant from any monster. But, being forward wasn't exactly the girls strong suits.

Shouting was heard from a short distance of another monster slaying. Probably their other team mates. Zatanna knew Magenta was on the other team. Team Babe was the secondary team while Team Assets was this team. Megan or Miss Martian named after her unique appearance being the half breed of a White Martian (monster race) and human. Zatanna the trickiest sorceress this side of the continent. And Wally West the Flash, fastest Monster Slayer named after his tireless training in agility plus chugging all those agility potions does eventually begin to become a permanent feature.

Wally being one to go after Frankie one of his main girls dashed faster than the new girl Artemis. Who was on her first day. Wally wasn't per-say superhuman in speed. He had an agility of 260 out of four hundred running at forty miles per hour on average. But, he did leave most of the girls in the dust. Zatanna gathered up the rest of the loot and chased after them. 

Wally arrived on the battle scene first. Two members of Team Babe were on one of their knees each trying to catch their breath. Jesse Quick was the speedier babe that ran almost as fast as Wally. She too fired off an electric stun spell at a bear sized Acid Beetle that spit its' red acid, "Stunning Bolt Flash!"

The blast froze the acid in the air allowing Wally to run in and give several jabs to the beetle. Making it go up into the air as he reached for his belt to pull out one of his telescopic javelins. Throwing the javelin he wounded the monster as it landed again. Now it was badly damaged and still wanted to slay the monster slayers.

Frankie got up off her knee and lent a hand to her other team mate.

The others rushed to defend. A sonic scream came down from a small hill. The scream was so powerful that beetle died. Turning to smoke.

Frankie cheered and ran over to her Wally. Glomping on his chest pressing her bosom to his chest. The soft magnetic ninja wrapped her arms around her favorite thiven, a spell casting rogue who used magic items. 

Jinx was talking girl stuff about nice cute dresses to get Wally's attention when she saw her rival hugging all up on her Wally. Jinx ran over leaving Black Canary to sigh. The older blonde asked the new blonde recruit, "How's your first day? Anyone you like?"

Artemis blushed looking down hearing Jinx bicker with Frankie.

"Let him go whore." Jinx said, the two of them didn't like each other and both wanted to be the one that got Wally as oppose to mistress Prince of course.

"Don't worry you stay with me and I will help you get everything you want." she said, seeing a little of herself inside of the archer. 

"I got my team quota." she said, "Are the rumors about the penalty true?" she asked, the rumors said if the team didn't reach the quota she would strip them naked, capture them with her rope and cuffs them and had them hung by the cuffs for others without dinner.

She whisper, "Yes." although canary knew how to do better herself.

Frankie had blue purple energy wrap her hands as Jinx had pink energy wrap hers, "Francine and Aline, we have been over this. You're both dear to me. Can you please stop fighting?"

The two quickly turned off their energies looking up a him innocently, "Of course Wally.".

Artemis sighed at the almost doe like behavior. She then blushed as Canary whispered in her ear, "They're only like does because he makes them wonder if there are deities or that he's simply a gift to us girls from the universe."

Artemis was groped by Canary as she smiled at the teen blonde's moans from being groped while thinking about Wally pleasing her. A squeal was heard as Canary whispered in Artemis's ear, "Looks like Ice did it again."

Ice was tied in rope by Supergirl. Kara smiled deviously, enjoying the groping of her Luke warm body. Dianna Prince held a clip board in front of Ice as Canary excused herself from the wet whimpering mess that was Artemis. Dianna looked at Ice as Canary cuffed her hands, "You didn't make your Quota. You know what means."

Ice nodded to her seniors, "Yes."

Wally was grabbed by his collar by Artemis. He was being dragged from Frankie and Jinx,"Hey, what do you want?" 

Megan smiled as she heard the blonde's horny assertive reply to the speedster, "Practice with my senior. Your junior needs your help."

Jinx wonder, "Why not me or supergirl we both have projectile like attack."

Canary smirk, carrying her to a wall to the wall in the mess hall so she would be force to watch as everyone else had dinner.

Zantana sigh since she would be ignore, "Miss canary, can you give me a foot massage?" She asked.

Megan wanted to do more with Wally than just enter his dreams while she sleeping and playing with little Wally in his mindscape.

Artemis was licking the trouser snake that slithered out of Wally's pants. Wally had his back to the wall around a corner and asked red in the face as his hair, "What are you doing?"

Artemis giggled, "Practicing my polishing method. So, my arrows don't get dull."

Wally replied pleased and confused, "I wouldn't stick your arrows in your mouth. They might cut you."

Artemis couldn't believe someone so smart could be so dumb when getting licked, "Good thing your pretty, my arrows seem to be sharper than you."

Jinx conversed with Supergirl wondering why Artemis would want to practice with Wally, "Don't you think practice with us would be better? I mean, we both have projection attacks."

Supergirl pretended to listen as she peered with her X-ray vision spell to stare at Wally getting cleaned by Artemis. Like a cat licking her babe's body. Oh, how she wished to be the one doing the cleaning.

Wally moaned, "I thought you hated me?" He asked.

Artemis rolled her eyes suck him.

"She doing what, we should be sucking him not her." Jinx said, she wanted to be fucking him.

"Don't worry we just have to wait for her to finished." The girl of steel said.

The next day after a nice dream with Megan, Wally ran ahead of Team Camisole: Kara or Supergirl, Beatriz or Fire and Tora or Ice. Kara served as the Battle Sun Mage, a heavy hitter that uses primarily solar energy. Beatriz was a Fire Pugilist, a fist fighter that used fire blasts here and there. Tora was the Winter White Mage using her snow to heal and freeze monsters. Wally was sent with this team today and his own team because Tora had not only lost her quota, but the mission they were on would require great power.

So great of power that Giganta an equal to Black Canary and Dianna was supervising the mission today. This supervision of course didn't stop her from flirting with Wally, "So, would you like to help me with my agility after we slay the devil ray? I could return the favor by showing you my leopard print intimate garments."

Wally asked confused, "How's that Giganta?"

Megan giggled at how clueless Wally was sometimes. She immediately knew Giganta was referring to flashing him her panties. If he gave her a quickie.

"I guess I can help." He said, he was a genius but was completely confused by innuendo.

Megan was jealous she want some fun with the studster.

"But for now we must focus on the mission sweetcheeks." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Megan leered at Wally from behind as she had her eyes glow green. Teasing him a little she used her Illusionist powers to show him what Giganta meant. Wally saw in front of him Giganta bend down dressed in only her bra and panties. Both leopard print and having her turned her head to him moaning with a wink as well as a bite of her bottom lip, "Oh, Wally."

Wally tripped up and rolled down the hill getting Artemis's attention, "WALLY!"

Artemis leaped ahead and pulled out an arrow nocking it to her bowstring. She let the arrow fly which was a magic arrow. The arrow exploded into a slush that rained down to the ground. The slush was a soft pile of absorbing fluff that caught the studster. The fluff prevented any damage to him. Artemis ran down and asked him, "Are you alright?"

Wally groaned getting up, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

Artemis turned away blushing, "You're welcome."

Megan giggled at the turn of events. It was all innocent fun. It wouldn't have lead to any real damage. Besides they still had an half hour before they got to the Devil Ray's lair.

Wally blush, despite being a studster and a flirt he was easily embarrassed.

They were all ready for a fight Ice in the back checking Wally ass out and knowing she must stay behind to heal her team mates.

"Ready sexy?" Megan asked, getting close to the speedster. 

"Yeah ready bay watch?" She asked, enjoying the nickname she gave him she had no idea what it mean but like the sound of it.

Devil Ray was a powerful monster that was arguable intelligent. But, it wasn't any more intelligent than a bronze age human. Wally's butt was finally healed as he got behind Kara. Supergirl floated up into the air with a smile, "Light Foot."

Her spell allowed her to fly in the air at incredible speeds. While also flapping her red skirt which showed her pink panties. Only being a percentile slower than Wally. Wally got ready in his fashionable sprinting stance. Megan cast an illusion on him to make him invisible to Devil Ray.

The monster attack Kara firing small trident darts at the Battle Sun Mage. The darts reflected off her skin causing no damage with the simple utterance of a spell, "Invincibility."

Wally charged in pulled out two long daggers. Bending his back he slid under the monster between its legs and sliced along the inner sides of its legs. Making it fall to its knees. The monster lifted its arm to fire more darts at Beatriz who made a green flame to burn part of the volley, "Emerald Ember."

Artemis looked at the darts alert at the danger that was flying right at her.

Wally super speed to her trying to get her to safety getting a couple dart to the shin for his trouble.

Giganta try to crush the bugged for hurting her boytoy.

Ice quickly used healing snow on the speedster.

And all this was for naught as Artemis was struck by in the shoulder. A graze on her beautiful shoulder put a poison in her body. A poison that spread life a wild fire. 

And the same poison infected the speedster thieven. Moaning in pain Wally felt his leg burn as the skin slowly grew more and more purple. Nora went to his leg, cutting it to suck the poison out. Spitting the blood she got a decent amount out. She then used her frost to halt the progress to the dead cells to stop them from harming healthy cells, "Cryofreeze Cells."

Ice then went to Artemis to suck out the little bit of poison in her shoulder. Using the same spell she got the veteran of the group under control and the newbie.

Giganta grew her arm and hand grabbing Devil Ray in her giant hand, "Expansion."

She put the squeeze on the monster. Crushing it to death as Beatriz let loose several zaps of green fire that did not harm Giganta, but did slip in her grip to harm Devil Ray, "Scatter Green Fire!"

Kara's eyes glowed red as she fired a pair of lasers at Devil Ray's stomach while missing Giganta's fingers shooting between the thumb and index finger space, "Laser Eye!"

Smoke plumed from Giganta's hand as she closed it. Opening her hand she displayed the various loot from the dangerous slay. She looked at Tora and asked, "Are they going to be alright?"

"I'm just fine but I think someone might have to carry me. " He said, half joking half wanting to be close to one of the beautiful girls, all of which volunteer. 

Megan whisper, "you can have me join, you always have room for a half Martian. " she said.

After carrying Wally and Artemis to Tora home the guild was worried profusely. Dianna knew that they all needed to still keep making money. So that Wally and Artemis would be cared for, "Ladies, unfortunately, this is not a company. This is a guild, we have to take care of our own. Which means we can't all sit around and wait for Tora's final verdict. I'm sure Wally and Artemis will be up and about tomorrow or the day after. In the mean time we still need to put food on the table, stitches on their bodies and put medicine on Tora's hands to help heal them. That means we need to go out there and make some money. I will even be leading the charge on a new quest. Kara, Frankie, Jinx and Black Canary you're with me. Giganta take Beatriz, Jesse Quick, Zatanna and Megan on material hunting. We need to get supplies to sell to the local markets."

Black canary nodded, a red mage, a scout and a mage alone with a physical fighter herself her team seem well arounded, as did the other, "ready girls?" She asked, "Don't worry we will make you proud. " She said. 

Megan would help any way that she could.

Wally saw a classroom with Megan sitting inside dressed in a naughty school girl uniform. Her pink stripped panties stuck out as her red skirt flapped in the imaginary wind. Her pink lips kissed his as she spoke softly, "Oh, Mr. West, I've been a bad girl."

Wrapping her hand around him she took the moment to cop a feel of her favorite boy. Wally's eyes fluttered in the illusion as he gave into the green nymph that was M'gann M'orzz. 

Outside of the dream Artemis and Tora listened to Wally mo an to the obviously pleasant dream he was having. With a weak voice Artemis asked Tora, "I know he's hot and all. But, why's it a turn off when you know that another girl is pleasing him? I should be able to enjoy his moans. Yet, I can't."

Tora looked at Artemis, "What are you complaining about? At least you got to kiss his pecker's head. He still hasn't noticed that he melts my ice like a boiling tea pot poured on a field of snow."

Artemis deadpanned, "So, you turn into slush?"

Tora blushed with a nod.

Wally smile pulling her across his lap grabbing her ass, "Well if your such a bad girl maybe I should spank your ass Ms. M'orzz." He said.

"Hey while Megan is making love in the dreaming world let's have fun in the real world. " Artemis said since once out Wally was out.


End file.
